When It Reigns
by Lovepink1995
Summary: Samoan hunk Roman Reigns is at the height of his career. Heartbroken he reaches out to the new intern. Can she be the piece he needs to complete him or just another failed attempt at love.
1. Chapter 1

He soaked in the hot bath. His body aching from the beating Randy had given him that night. He wasnt used to being the under dog. He was Roman Reigns. The superman punching, spear giving-SOB that everybody loved and cheered for. He felt beaten more and more these days. He had caught his fiance cheating on him her excuse was he was never home. But how could he be? He was on the road making a living for them. He hadnt got the title shot he knew he deserved and even though it was a storyline Randy DIDNT deserve the title. He was a cocky asshole who would sleep with everyone and act like it wasnt a big deal when they would be heartbroken. Roman wasnt that person. He wanted real love. The kind that was portrayed in the movies when you'd finish eachothers sentences, know  
what each other was thinking, and honestly cared for one an others feelings. Some how this escaped him in real life. There was millions of woman cheering his name wishing for a night to spend with him but none of that mattered if it wasnt with the one girl that could complete him. He sighed and started rubbing in the axe chocolate body wash on his toned abdomen. _Why me?_ As he finshed washing the rest of his body and rinsing he couldnt help but think about the showers and baths him and Jessica had shared. Shaking the thought from his head he emerged from the tub and dried himself off. He picked a white cotton shirt and some sweat pants. Plopping on the couch he switched thoughout the channels until stopping at X-men. He had watched it a thousand times but could never get enough. He drifted off on the couch dispite the fact his phone rang over and over again. Probably up to a hundred missed calls.

The next morning Roman picked up his cell to find eighty-three missed calls from his ex. He wasn't going to return his calls. The text and voice messages revealed the same message from day one "Im sorry", "Take me back", and "I didn't know what I had till it was gone." He sighed something he was doing a lot recently and took a quick shower. He got into his work out attire and headed to the gym down the street. Once inside he spotted some of the guys. Not wanting to speak he put his head phones in and got right to work with some weights. Twenty minutes later he was at the tread mill. When he saw her she took his breath away-literally. She hadn't been paying attention and miss calculated the way to the empty treadmill beside him instead running straight into him knocking him off the mill straight to the floor with a bang. She had apologized and was clearly embarrassed so he got up and acted as if the fall hadn't hurt him one bit. She had tan skin, long straight black hair, and grey eyes. Her features looked Spanish but the eyes made it seem as if she was mixed with something else. He kept glancing over at her but couldn't find the courage to speak. After finishing at the gym he headed back to the hotel room to get some rest before going to the taping of Smackdown. He wasn't preforming but he didn't have anything better to do. Around six he headed to the arena. He met up with Dean and they ate at catering. Roman saw her again and wondered what she was doing at the arena. Dean watched him.

"You know who that is right?"  
"No. Who is she?"  
"That's one of Eddie Guerrero's daughters."  
"Eww shes Vicki's kid."  
"No idiot. Her moms some white lady. She's here on an internship."  
"Ohhhh."  
"Trust me shes not going to go out with you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I already tried."  
"Well maybe she'll say yes to Samoan." He laughed.  
"Whatever man. I got to go."  
"Alright see you later."

Roman watched her for a couple more minutes until John took his attention away. He's mind still on the mystery woman.


	2. Chapter 2

After Smackdown Roman headed to the hotel. On the ride there he had decided he needed a drink to clear his mind. Sitting on a stool at the hotels bar. His thoughts once again over took him.

"What you having?" The blonde bartender asked bringing him back to reality.

"Scotch." He answered shaking his head.

Everything in his life was going grey. Career wise he was on top of the world, but he felt six feet under once the spotlight was off. After downing his shot he asked for two more. What's wrong with me? Looking around for a familur face he watched her sit down, two seats from him. Her long hair pulled back in a high pony. He felt like he was in high school wanting to ask her out but the fear of rejection kept him still at his spot. She looked over at him, gave a smile and motioned for him to come sit next to her. Moving to the stool next to her he could feel the sweat trickle down his forehead.

"I wanted to ask you whats wrong with your friend."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, he came at me like a creep." She laughed.

"He doesnt have much luck with women."

"I figured."

"So how you like being here?"

"Its great. What happened to you last week was so out of your character. You hardly ever see you down."

"Yeah.."

"Oh Im sorry, I didnt mean it like that."

"Its ok, your good." He smiled.

"Well Im heading to my room. It was nice to officially speak to you and not just run into you."

Roman laughed. "Me too."

She walked to the elevators. Thats when it hit him. Whats her name? I have to know it. He got to the elevator just as it reached the floor.

"Going up?" She asked stepping in the elevator.

"Yeah."

"Felt lonely without me?" She joked.

"I wanted to ask you your name."

"Kenia." She smiled.

"Thats beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Can I have your number?"

Short chapter and sorry for not updating. Please vote in my poll, located at the top of my profile. Id appriciate it!


End file.
